


Cylch o Amser: A love story

by Oakstone730



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluffy, Gift, M/M, Slash, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quartet of stories telling the story of Harry and Draco's relationship. Written in honor of Sara's Girl's wedding to her lovely Marie. HP/DM Warnings: M/M. SLASH. Lemon. EWE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cylch o Amser: A love story

**Author's Note:**

> As a wedding gift to Marie, Natasha (Sara's Girl) with the help of Cheryl Dyson requested HP/DM fics to be written in celebration of their wedding. This was my contribution. Nat gave carte blanche permission to use characters, locales, etc from her stories. I had a wonderful time reading through my favorite Sara's Girl stories to glean tidbits to sneak into the story. If you haven't read Turn, Foundation!Verse, Salt and all the other wonderful Sara's Girl stories then stop reading this and go discover her writing - vastly better than mine.
> 
> The Harry/Draco in this story are not the H/Ds from Twist - but since I wrote it in July almost immediately after finishing Twist some splash-over occurred, but wasn't intended.

**Spring Equinox  
**

**March 20, 2002**

Despite being the first day of spring there was a brisk wind and a distinct threat of rain that had Harry shivering as he leaned against a tree in the Muggle park. His vantage point allowed him to discretely observe the park entrance and its paths. He noticed Draco Malfoy immediately when he walked through the main gate. His blond hair was cropped short and he wore it without the gels or whatever he had used in school. He carried a takeaway cup and wore his Muggle clothing with obvious ease. Taking a sip of his own coffee, Harry watched as Malfoy looked around subtly as he walked down the path to see if he was being followed. Apparently satisfied with what he saw he made his way to the bench on the top of the hill that overlook the cricket pitches and sat down and pulled out a newspaper.

Harry waited a few more minutes and then dropped the glamour that he had used to disguise himself. Moving up the path he made his way to the bench where Malfoy sat. Harry noticed with surprise that Malfoy had his paper folded open to the crossword puzzle and was working it with a pen rather than quill. Without saying a word he sat down a couple of feet from his former classmate and took a sip of coffee. Through the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy look his way and the double take that always happened when he saw people he hadn't seen since the end of the war. With his longer hair and the lack of glasses it always took people a few extra seconds to recognize who he was.

"Potter?" Malfoy said in disbelief as he rose up, "What the hell is this?"

Harry smiled at the look on Malfoy's face, "Malfoy. Thanks for meeting me."

"Meeting you? What do you mean meeting you? I am supposed to be meeting someone with a scoop on the new player for the Chudley Cannons."

"That's me," Harry shrugged, "I wanted to-"

"What? You wanted to what? You expect me to believe you have a scoop on about English Quidditch when you haven't been seen in England in nearly four years?" Malfoy threw his paper on the bench. "Not sure what you are playing at Potter, but I'm not interested in schoolroom games anymore," he started walking away and Harry grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait Malfoy. You misunderstood me. I meant that _I_ am the new player for Cannons. I signed two days ago. I wanted the Quibbler to be the first to know."

Malfoy stared down at Harry's hand that was still holding his arm and brushed it off. "You honestly expect me to believe that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Fucking Savior of the Wizarding World, is going to be playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons? Planting fake stories is beneath you, Potter. I'm not surprised you want to make a laughingstock of me but I'm disappointed that you would be willing to take Luna down with me."

Harry cursed as Malfoy walked away from him. He had known that meeting Malfoy would be awkward but didn't think it was going to go this badly.

"Malfoy. Just. Fucking. Wait. Let me explain. I'm not jerking you around. This is legit," He didn't know what in his voice made Malfoy stop and turn around but he did, "Will you sit down and let me explain?"

Malfoy's mouth tightened in a grimace and he looked at Harry like he would rather hex him than sit down again but after a moment he walked towards Harry and sat down on the bench again, "I'll give you five minutes and then I'm gone."

"Gee, thanks," Harry muttered as he sat down on the bench next to him. "Everything I've said is true. I signed with the Cannons. I'm their new Seeker come the spring. I've been playing the amateur circuits in Romania using a glamour and a fake name for the last three years."

"What name? Which team in Romania?" Draco said impatiently, "Don't think I won't double check everything you say."

"My name was Jake Smith and I played for the DragonFire team. Just a bunch of blokes from the dragoncamps."

"Dragoncamps? Is that where you've been hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding-" Harry broke off and took a sigh, "Okay, for the sake of honesty. Yes, I went to the camps to get away from...all of this," he swirled his hand around in the air.

"You went to play with dragons that could kill you to get away from a Muggle park?"

"Don't be a prat. You know what I meant, to get away from all the stupidity that happened after the war was over."

"You mean the attention your loving public showered upon you after you killed the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," Harry snapped. "And, I very much hope that I've been away long enough that people have come to their senses and leave me alone."

"So you decided the best way to reintroduce yourself was as a Quidditch player on the worst team in English Wizarding history?"

Harry took a sip of his coffee, "Probably not the best way but I'm coming back on my terms, doing something that I love. And I'm hoping that with the overhaul that the Cannons' owner and coaching staff are planning that the Cannons won't be the worst team in history much longer."

He ignored the snort that Malfoy gave at the statement and just watched him. Malfoy had pulled out a Muggle reporter's notebook and was rapidly taking notes as Harry spoke. A lock of hair had fallen down over his left eye and he impatiently pushed it back. He looked up and stared at Harry contemplatively, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Harry forced down the delicious shiver that the look sent down his spine.

"Maybe I should have asked this first. Why me? If this all is true, which I highly doubt, why did you send me an anonymous note to meet you here? Why the subterfuge?"

"I had it written into my contract that I control my own publicity. I wanted the Quibbler to have the story because I have admired how you and Luna have turned the paper around these last couple of years."

Malfoy shook his head, "Why didn't you just go to Luna? Seems pretty off to me that you set up an anonymous meet with me in a Muggle park when you could have just owled Luna."

"You cover the Quidditch news for the Quibbler, seemed appropriate," Harry shifted uncomfortably, afraid to give away too much. "And, I wanted to see you again. We haven't seen each other since the trial and I thought it better to get it over with in private than in the middle of a Cannons news conference with everyone watching us."

"Why."

"I thought we could start over. We aren't eleven any more. We both have seen Hell and somehow lived through it. If that doesn't make one reassess one's life I don't know what would," Harry held out his hand, "What do you say, Draco? Can we start over?"

OOOOOO

**Summer Solstice  
**

**June 21, 2005**

Draco stretched out on the bed and watched the nighttime antics of the two eels that resided in the large saltwater tank on the far wall. The tank had been a Christmas present from Harry last year after Draco had mentioned that he used to like watching the Giant Squid and other creatures that lived under the lake slide past the windows in the Slytherin common room.

Not for the first time he wondered how different his life had turned out from anything he could have expected when he used to stare out at the Giant Squids tentacles floating past those windows.

The first five years at Hogwarts he had been arrogantly proud to be a Slytherin and all it represented. He'd been confident that the Dark Lord would return and restore the Wizarding world to the glory days his father had talked about. Then had come sixth year. He grimaced at his left forearm that still bore the mark from that year. Even as it was being burned into his skin he knew that what he had hoped for for years was nothing like the reality.

By seventh year he had turned. He knew that Harry Potter and the Order had to win, that the Dark Lord had to be defeated but he had no idea, no hope of knowing what to do. Finally, a desperate, frightened confession to his mother had led him to Severus and a new course was set. In his terror back then he never would have predicted that his decision to take the unknown road would lead him to where he was now. Waiting for Harry Potter to come to bed.

Their friendship had started under rocky circumstances three years ago with an unlikely meet set up by Harry. It had taken a year for that friendship to turn into anything more. They both had moved cautiously towards what Draco now realized was something as inevitable as their old schoolroom fights.

Whatever anyone else said about their relationship, and many had strong opinions, they both knew that it worked for them. Not that they didn't get under each other's skins sometimes. They argued and fought but he wouldn't have anyone else. No one else could ever fill the need that Harry created in Draco's heart. The need to give more than he received. The need to make sure that Harry was happy. There was nothing more he wanted than to spend lazy Sunday mornings arguing over the crossword with Harry. He'd sooner die than admit it but nothing made him happier than discovering the notes that Harry had hid in his favorite striped tea mug.

Harry came out of the bathroom dressed in just black silk pajama bottoms. Draco eyed Harry as he walked across the room. It was definitely a notch on the plus side that even after two years together the sight of Harry climbing into bed could make him instantly hard. There were distinct advantages to living with a professional Quidditch player.

"You're looking very serious," Harry said as he sat down on the bed.

"Hmmmm. I was thinking that Yaxley has done something to annoy Gethin."

"Why's that?"

"Gethin isn't letting him in the house, just keeps snapping at him," The two eels lived in the same ceramic tube, even though the tank held plenty of other holes and crevices for them to use.

Harry propped himself on his elbow and looked over at Draco, "Yaxley probably forgot to kiss him good morning. Gethin is overly sensitive."

"You would be oversensitive to if you saw the state that Yaxley left the bedroom yesterday," Draco drawled as he leaned over and kissed Harry, "On your stomach."

Harry watched as Draco reached for the massage oil that he had placed near the candle to warm. "What's the special occasion?"

"Just figured that you would need it after today. Nothing more tension inducing than a Weasley wedding."

"On that argument I should be giving you a massage. With all the Weasley grandchildren it was a madhouse. Charlie and Sid loved it though, so I guess it makes it all okay," Harry said as he turned onto his stomach and stretched his arms over his head.

He pulled the stopper from the bottle and drizzled the warmed almond oil slowly on Harry's back. Harry groaned as he felt the oil on his skin. "Even with all the noise and the brats with stomach aches, Charlie Weasley's wedding will go down as one of the top two weddings I'll ever attend in my life."

"What do you mean..." Harry started to turn back over and looked at Draco in alarm, "You can't have been still worried about me and Charlie? That was over-"

"Down," Draco pushed Harry back into the mattress and then swung his leg over to straddle Harry's hips. "You and he may have been over with years ago but it was still very satisfying watching him marry someone else."

"Silly git...nothing to worry about..." Harry mumbled into the mattress as Draco's fingers swept through the oil and he started on Harry's shoulders, working the knots out. Draco leaned down and kissed the nape of Harry's neck as he brushed the hair out of the way. He responded by suggestively raising his hips against Draco.

"None of that yet, your shoulders are as tight as McGonagall's drawers," Draco slapped him as his fingers pressed hard against the scar tissue that crisscrossed Harry's back. The dragon that had wounded him was still alive, but he had a standing order with Charlie for a pair of dragonskin boots when the Hungarian Horntail finally died.

"Which one was your other favorite wedding?" Harry asked as he sank deeper into the mattress when Draco's hands pushed against his shoulder blades.

"The one we are going to this fall."

"What wedding? Who else is getting married?" Harry turned to his head to look back at Draco. Draco slid his hands down along Harry's arms as he bent low to whisper in his ear.

"Ours."

"What!" Harry pushed back against Draco and sat up, "What do you mean ours?"

"Marry me," Draco got the two words out quickly before he started to second guess himself. He supposed belatedly that he shouldn't have made it sound like an order.

Harry looked at him in disbelief, "What on earth brought this on? You've never once talked about wanting to get married. Wait, is this still about Charlie?"

Draco trailed his oil coated fingers along Harry's collarbone and then leaned forward to follow the streaky trail of oil with his tongue. He could feel the crazy beating of Harry's heart pounding against his chest as he thought about how to answer, how much to reveal.

"Draco," Harry's voice had a warning tone to it.

Draco looked up at him and shook his head, "No, it isn't about Charlie. It is about us. I was watching as the marriage bonds were being cast and I realized that more than anything in the world I wanted to be standing in that circle and earning the right to call you my husband. I want the world to know that you and I are bonded."

Harry tried to kiss him but Draco resisted, "You still haven't said yes."

Harry laughed, "Hell, yes. I'll marry you." He grabbed for Draco and straddled him as he forced him down against the mattress. He kissed Draco hard, "Yes."

Draco held back, "You're sure? I don't want to -"

"Draco. Name the time and place and I'll be there," he kissed Draco's jaw. "In front of a thousand people or just us. I don't care so long you are there standing next to me. I never thought that you wanted-"

Draco grabbed his head so that he would hold still, he rubbed his thumb over Harry's lips, his breath growing ragged as Harry gently bit his finger and he said, "I saw Charlie and Sid standing there today and all I could think was how I wished it was us."

Harry turned his head and kissed the palm of Draco's hand. Draco groaned and flexed his hips against Harry's. Their erections rubbed against each other and Harry gave a slow smile as he looked down at Draco. His black hair was hanging past his shoulders and his skin shimmering from the oil that Draco has smeared on him. He pulled at Harry's pajamas and freed his cock, stroking the length he couldn't wait any longer, he leaned back and started to lifted his legs towards his chest, offering himself to Harry.

Harry shook his head, "No, I want to ride you, I want to watch your face as you come in me." Harry murmured as he moved suggestively against Draco.

Draco groaned and nodded as Harry leaned down to trail sloppy open-mouthed kisses along his jaw. No one else he had ever been with had ever been able to get him so hot and bothered with just kisses and frotting as Harry. His cock was throbbing so hard with the pressure from Harry's body he was afraid he would come just from the friction. Then suddenly he was gone and Draco opened his eyes. Harry was next to him, sliding off his pajamas and then he reached for the bottle of oil. Draco didn't waste any time slipping off his own as Harry climbed back on the bed, straddling his thighs again.

He took the flask of oil and poured the warm oil onto his hand, the excess oil dripped onto Draco's stomach as Harry coated Draco's cock making him writhe and buck. Taking both of their cocks in his hand he started stroking them together. Draco groaned at the sight but resisted the temptation to just watch. Smearing his fingers into the oil that had pooled on his stomach he reached behind seeking Harry's entrance. His fingers stroked and slipped against his opening. Harry moaned and pushed back as Draco slid one finger inside. It was enveloped in the tight heat and Harry twitched violently. He thrust in deeper, past the muscle, stroking him. Harry pushed against him and gasped, "More."

Draco lost himself in the task of stretching, twisting with two fingers and then three. His breath was ragged from the effort to not take more. Harry leaned forward and supported his body by pressing his hands against Draco's shoulders as Draco stroked him with his fingers.

"Enough. I need you," he ordered. Draco slipped his fingers from him, making Harry keen at the loss. Draco sat back and watched as Harry started to lower himself slowly onto Draco. Draco felt the heat and despite the weight of Harry against him he had to resist the temptation to thrust upwards. Harry moaned and bit his lip as he concentrated on relaxing and adjusting to the intrusion.

"Bloody hell, remind me to do it this way more often, you feel incredible." Harry gave a half-laugh, half-gasp as his body adjusted and stretched. Then, without warning, he lifted himself up and sank down again making Draco cry out. Taking it as a sign that he was ready for more, Draco bent his knees to give him leverage and thrust up into Harry. They became lost in the familiar rhythm of love-making that only comes knowing every inch and nerve of each other's body.

Draco watched Harry stroking himself and knew he was close, he folded his own hand around Harry's "I want to feel you as you come...I'm so close..." He thrust up again and again even as the muscles in his legs screamed in protest. The air was filled with the sound of ragged breathing and the slap of bodies coming together. He didn't think he could last much longer when he saw Harry throw his head back and shout out as he came. His muscles tightened around Draco and he felt his own orgasm tear through his body, blinding him as he gave into it, reflexively thrusting into Harry a few more times as the sensation subsided in a shiver.

Harry sank down next to him, heedless of his come that coated Draco's stomach. Draco fumbled for his wand on the table next to them and muttered the spell to clean them both up. Usually they both preferred a wet flannel from the bathroom but he couldn't be bothered to move. They lay there catching their breath as the sweat cooled on their bodies, Draco reached down and pulled up a sheet and Harry shifted so he was propped up on one elbow.

"So, when were you thinking?" Harry said at last, trailing a finger down Draco's arm.

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you think I already had something in mind?"

"Because you are Draco Malfoy and a Slytherin to boot," Harry said with a laugh as he captured Draco's hand and kissed his fingers. "You never do anything without pre-planning."

"I made have given it a few thoughts," Draco said with a smile. "But it is our wedding. You have a say in it."

"Tell me what you were thinking, because if it was up to me we'd do it in the Ministry of Bonds office with two witnesses that we snagged walking down the hall."

Draco shook his head, "I imagine in your scenario we would both show up after work, you in your practice togs and me in my work robes?" He shuddered, "I was hoping for a little more than that, but if that is what-"

"Tell me what you want."

"I was thinking of this fall. On the equinox,"

"Why the equinox? Is that a Malfoy tradition?"

"More of a wizarding tradition. A lot of ceremonies revolved around the sabbats and ancient festival days. A day of celebration for the change of seasons along with celebrating life with family. Did you realize today is the summer solstice?" Harry shook his head and Draco smiled, "Even the Weasleys, as untraditional as they are, pay heed to the old ways sometimes. Ron got married on the winter solstice."

"No one ever said anything about that being a tradition."

"Probably never thought it needed pointing out."

"So, fall equinox is when? September..."

"September 22nd. Conveniently enough it is exactly one week after the Quidditch season ends."

Harry leaned over and kissed him, "I'll try not to get hit in the face with a bludger in the last match. Hate to spoil the wedding photographs. Only four months away. Not much time for you and your mother to plan things."

"And what will you be doing whilst we are planning?" Draco said with a laugh.

"Saying yes to whatever color tablecloth, dress robes, or cake you show me. Just like every dutiful fiancé should."

"You really don't care?" Draco asked with surprise.

"I do care... that you are satisfied that everything is perfect. Enough talk...more in the morning," Harry said drowsily as he plumped up his pillow. Draco laughed and reached over to blow out the candles and turned over on his side. Harry scooted just a little closer to rest his hand on Draco's hip. He reached down and threaded his fingers through Harry's hand was rewarded with a sigh and the sound of Harry's breathing slowing as he fell asleep.

It had surprised Draco when they had first started sleeping together that Harry wasn't the kind who insisted on cuddling after sex. Maybe it had been a Slytherin based-assumption but he'd always figured Gryffindors to be cuddlers. What Harry did, and Draco was pretty sure that Harry wasn't aware that he did it; Harry always maintained some kind of touch between them. Whether it was one hand on Draco's arm, or their feet touching, or fingers stroking Draco's hair as they fell asleep.

As he rubbed his thumb gently against Harry's, Draco looked over at the fish tank. Yaxley and Gethin had settled their differences and were both tucked into the same crevice, their heads poking out as they opened and closed their mouths as if in conversation. He closed his eyes and slipped to sleep, wondering what Harry would say to getting married in Lancaster.

OOOOOO

**Autumnal Equinox  
**

**September 22, 2005**

"It is going to rain."

"It isn't going to rain."

"The Muggle weather seer said it was going to rain."

Harry sighed and turned to look at Draco, "The weatherman isn't all knowing. Besides that he was giving the forecast for London not Lancaster."

"I'm going to look like a drowned ferret," Draco grumbled, he glared at Harry, "And you are going to look like a sopping wet Harry Potter."

"You're not. Even if it does rain, not a drop of rain is going to fall on anyone. George and Bill are ready to cast an Impervious over the entire clearing."

"See, you already know it is going to rain otherwise you wouldn't have asked them to be ready to ward it off."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" Harry sighed. He looked over at Draco who had slid on his formal robes and was looking at himself critically in the mirror. They often wore Muggle clothing but for this occasion they had both agreed that dress robes were required. The dark russet color of Harry's robes were had been detailed with deep gold stitching that swirled and filled the material with pattern. Draco's robes were that exact shade of gold and had been embroidered with the thread that matched Harry's.

"What about the portkeys?

"Everyone has their portkey. No one is going to take a chance to miss this wedding. You double checked the portkeys yourself. The portkeys will bring them to the clearing exactly ten minutes before the ceremony is to start. Stop worrying."

"We should get going, make sure it isn't raining. Remind me again why we are getting married over 250 miles from where we live?"

Harry shook his head in exasperation, "Because it is a magical place, because it _is_ 250 miles from London, because it is beautiful location, because the first Potter / Malfoy wedding took place there over three hundred years ago, because it is -"

"Because it is perfect," Draco turned away from the mirror and was looking at Harry.

"Draco, if you are getting cold feet-"

"Hardly, I've waited this long to get you to the altar and make an honest man of me. I would stand in the pouring rain, in freezing sleet, even a hailstorm of wrackspurts so long as you were beside me."

"Hailstorm of wrackspurts?" Harry looked at Draco, "Do I even want to know how that one was added to your list of worries?"

"Luna was listing all the things that could go wrong to make me feel better yesterday," Draco said with a faint smile.

"Remind me to thank her later."

"Do you have everything?" Draco asked as he looked Harry up and down.

Harry held out his arms and turned slowly around, "You tell me. Don't want to embarrass you by showing up missing some essential bit of Pureblood apparel."

Draco was interrupted from answering by Teddy's knock and his simultaneous opening of the door.

"Aren't you two not supposed to see each other before the wedding?" Teddy asked, leaning against the doorway. At seven years old he had somehow transformed in the last year from a little boy to a boy. He looked more and more like his father, down to the somber look in his eyes, but he had inherited his mother's humor and metamorphmagus abilities.

Harry stared in amazement at the combination of Teddy's purple hair and the dark green jacket that he wore. Teddy's hair always was purple when he was really happy. They clearly had forgotten to take his hair into account when they had chosen his outfit. He glanced quickly at Draco who was staring at Teddy, Draco turned away hiding his laughter in his hand.

"I think after this long we are safe in skipping that particular tradition," Harry said with a smile. "You look very handsome. Did Aunt Cissy send you up to get us moving?"

"Yes, she said I was to stop Draco from preening in the mirror or she'll make sure his robes are wrinkled when you enter the circle."

"Come, Potter. Something tells me that Mother is not speaking in jest."

OOOoOOoO

They apparated together to the woods. Landing with their hands tightly gripped. Harry looked up and gave a prayer of thanks, no rain. Only an hour from sunset, the sun was casting shadows into the clearing. The circle of stones was in the center of an ancient stand of oaks deep in Knots Woods. Hidden from the Muggles for hundreds years it was a sacred place that had stood the test of time, war, and the encroachment of human settlement. Harry felt the waves of ancient magic wash over him. He knew that Draco felt it to by the tightening of his hand.

"There you are!" Molly Weasley hurried forward, "I thought you would never get here."

In the distance Harry could see Fleur, Bill and George. Victoire was running through the clearing, chasing fairies. Teddy gave Harry a quick look and then ran off to join her. Although he was a couple of years older than Victoire they loved playing together.

"Any problems?" Harry asked, looking around. "It looks wonderful."

He had surrendered all details of the wedding to Draco, Narcissa, and Molly. Personally, he had thought that the trees in their autumn foliage would provide the color and decoration needed. Clearly, he had been wrong. Only the Malfoys could improve on nature he realized as he looked around. The clearing, always beautiful, now looked amazing. Incredibly long lengths of sheer fabric in all the colors of autumn now floated down from the highest tree limbs, fluttering gently in the breeze. Hundreds of fairies were flying in the darkness of the forest, their lights twinkling and dancing.

The stones of the Cylch a Amser shone brightly white in the middle of the clearing. Unlike the towering monoliths of Stonehenge these were sunken stones that rose a few inches above the forest floor that was covered with a soft moss. The inner circle of stones was just six feet across, a broken circle with missing spots that followed the points of the compass. The outer circle was nearly 60 feet across.

"It does, doesn't it?" Molly looked over the clearing with a pleased look on her face. "And you two both look just lovely."

Harry glanced up over at Draco whose eyes were studying the clearing with critical eyes and after a long moment he looked at Harry and gave a nod of satisfaction. There were several loud cracks and the rest of the Weasleys appeared. Ron holding toddler Hugo came over to where Harry and Draco stood. Ron winked at Harry with a grin, "If you listen you can hear the sounds of a thousand hearts being broken all over England. The most eligible bachelor being taken off the market."

"In case you failed to notice, Weasley, he has been off the market for quite some time now." Draco said as he flicked a stray piece of lint from Harry's sleeve.

"Sure, but before today the poor buggers could always hope that Harry would come to his senses and fall for them instead."

"Good. Hopefully it will cut down on the bloody marriage proposals that get owled to me," Harry said with a grimace, "Not to mention the panties."

Ginny laughed as she came over with her arm around Neville, "Nice to know that some things haven't changed since Hogwarts."

Narcissa approached them, "The guests will be arriving soon. You'd best take your places."

Draco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Everything looks wonderful, Mother. Thank you."

Harry kissed her other cheek, " _Per gratia_ , Narcissa. For everything."

"Keep my son happy, Harry. That is all the thanks I require," Narcissa said with a smile.

"I promise," Harry responded sincerely. Draco took her arm and nodded to Harry and they walked together around the circle to the western stone.

Harry looked at Molly, "Shall we?"

They moved to take their places on the opposite side of the circle and together stepped up on the large stone that marked the eastern edge of the circle. Turning towards the center, Harry could only see the outline of Draco and Narcissa against the glare of the setting sun but he knew in just a matter of moments that the sun would sink into the trees and he would be able to see him.

The crack of a hundred portkeys sounded simultaneously and the empty clearing was filled with wedding guests who unsteadily straightened themselves and looked around to see where they had landed.

They had decided to use portkeys to bring all the guests to the Cylch to prevent Muggles from becoming suspicious of so many formally dressed people deciding to go for a hike in their woods. More importantly, it kept the ceremony location a secret to all but their innermost circle of friends and family. Ron had told Harry that the Prophet was offering 10,000 galleons to anyone who could sneak a photograph of the wedding.

Harry watched as the ancient magic of the Cylch o Amser swept over the guests and the smiles of recognition. The portkeys had been carefully planned so that all the guests landed in their places in the circle. Looking around the circle of friends he saw his teammates, and Draco's friends from the Quibbler. He laughed as Seamus waved both arms at Harry and shouted out, "You can still back out, Harry!" It had taken a long time for Seamus and most of his other Gryffindor housemates to accept Draco but they finally had, those that hadn't were no longer part of his circle of friends.

Molly gave a little yelp and squeezed Harry's hand, he looked over and she was shuffling backwards from a snake that had appeared suddenly from underneath the rock. The cream and dark brown pattern on the skin made Harry grab Molly to make sure she held perfectly still. The adder rarely went after humans but he wanted to take no chances. Looking down at the snake he forced his mind to open and remember, cautiously he hissed, " _We are sorry to disturb your slumber. We will soon be gone and you may rest_."

The snake's black eyes shine at him as he slithered up on the rock, closer to Harry. Harry felt Molly stiffen but she didn't move away. " _You have the voice, it has been a long time since one such as you has come to my clearing._ "

" _Thank you for sharing its beauty with us._ "

" _It has been many moons since so many have gathered on the feast day. I wish you much joy._ "

" _Thank you_ ," Harry glanced from the snake to Molly, giving her a smile. "It is okay, he is just curious."

" _The bright one is scared of me?_ " The snake looked from Harry to Molly, its black tongue flickering, " _She is not of your blood but is your mother._ "

" _Yes, she is my mother on this Earth, my first mother died when I was young_. _She is not accustomed to snakes_."

" _I will leave you in peace and go to see your intended, has he the voice_?"

" _He does not, but he is fond of snakes_."

" _I shall go see..._ " With that the snake slithered into a hole in the grass and Harry could hear as it murmured to itself as it disappeared.

Harry grinned at Molly, who to his relief was now laughing rather than frightened. "Nothing to worry about, he was just curious to see why everyone had gathered."

Molly wiped tears from her eyes as she shook her head at him, "Only you, Harry Potter, would have a conversation with a poisonous snake minutes before getting married."

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek, "The snake called you my mother not of my blood. He had that right."

"Oh, Harry. How I wish Lily could be here today," Molly's eyes filled with tears again and she clutched his arm tightly.

Harry shook his head and wrapped his hand around hers, "I know, but I am so grateful to have you. I told the snake that you were my mother on earth and that is truer today than it ever has been."

Before Molly could respond the deep sound of a bell resonated through the clearing. Harry looked across and could see that the sun had sunk beneath the trees and in the dimming light he could see Draco and Narcissa standing on their stone.

In the center of the circle stood Mephisto, the bond wizard. He struck the bell again and all eyes in the clearing settled on him. The tall, dark haired man looked solemnly around, his black robes rippled as he spread his arms wide.

"As the Magic comes from the Earth, Wind, Fire and Water

So do the Seasons

The brightness of Summer

The harshness of Winter

The hope of Spring

The riches of Autumn

Together these form the Cylch o Amser, the Circle of Life that binds us all..."

At his words Harry and Draco started walking into the center of the circles, Harry's eyes were only on Draco, he forgot about everyone else in the clearing. The only noise he heard was the sound of their footsteps in the fallen leaves and the wind whistling through the trees. They drew closer together and stopped at the edge of the inner circle of stones.

"Who stands before us, to accept the bond of marriage?"

"We do," Harry and Draco spoke as one voice and together stepped onto the large center flat rock that marked the center of the circle. Harry reached out with both hands and gripped Draco's tightly. Draco's hands trembled slightly in his and Harry gave them a squeeze.

"Who bears witness to this bonding?"

"We do," Luna and Ron spoke and stepped from the outer circle and followed the paths from North to South until Ron stood next to Harry and Luna took her place next to Draco.

"Who shall cast the bond lines?"

"We do," Narcissa and Molly stepped forward and took their places, completing the inner circle.

The wizard's voice droned on but Harry was lost staring into Draco's eyes. It was hard to believe how much had changed in the fourteen years he had known Draco. They had both been through the worst that life could offer and had somehow survived and found each other. He truly couldn't imagine anyone else as his bondmate. They each knew the other's darkest secrets and loved each other more for them.

He became aware of movement and saw Molly and Narcissa lifting their wands and casting the first of the seven bonds that would unite them. Draco was smiling at him and he realized that Draco was aware that he hadn't been paying attention to the wizard. Without breaking eye contact with Draco he felt the magic of the bonds floating around them, circling them and tightening.

A shock went through his hands and Harry looked up startled at Draco who seemed just as surprised. Another ripple course of magic rippled through them and Harry realized for the first time that bonding truly meant bonding. Their magic flowed together and Harry was tempted to close his eyes as he felt the comforting flow of Draco's magic meet his own. Finally he heard the words he had waited what seemed like a lifetime to hear, "United in magic and ceremony, I present Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

The circle of wizards and witches burst into applause as Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed him. Harry gripped Draco and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. It was only the discrete cough from Narcissa that broke them apart. They stepped away from each other, still gripping one another's hands turned to face the circle.

"Can we just apparate out of here and go back home?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry grinned at him.

"Should we?"

"There is nothing I would love better but I regret that my mother would not forgive us for a decade, if not two," Draco said.

"True. I would hate to anger my mother-in-law on the very first day."

"You, I'm sure, would be forgiven immediately," Draco looked around. "Shall we?" Harry nodded and they made their way around the circle, accepting the congratulations and best wishes of everyone who in the circle. By now the sun had set, sending brilliant streaks of purple, blues and greens across the sky.

"The sky matches Teddy's outfit," Draco whispered to Harry as they turned towards the path that would lead to the reception site. The fairies had swarmed and gathered and now were lighting the pathway that would lead to the grey rough-hewn stone mansion that would host their wedding dinner.

OoOoOO

Many hours later Harry leaned against the archway of the great hall, watching Draco and his mother out on the dance floor. Hermione came to stand next to him, holding a sleeping Hugo in her arms. He smiled at her and held out his arms. Gratefully she shifted Hugo into his arms, sighing with relief as the weight lifted from his arms. Hugo murmured and snuggled deeply into Harry's arms.

"Thank you, I know he is only a stone but it feels like ten by the end of the night," She looked at Harry, "Happy?"

"Very."

"I'm glad, Harry. Draco is a good man. You are good together," She smiled, "I always thought you two were going to happen."

Harry laughed, "You did not!" He dropped his voice as Hugo lifted his head sleepily in protest to the interruption.

"I did!" Hermione said softly, "It was always something, watching you two interact at Hogwarts. You couldn't resist not going after one another. And who was the first person you contacted after coming back to Romania? Draco."

Harry smiled at her, "Fine, I'm not ashamed to say he always caught my eye."

Hermione beamed at him, "Thank you for admitting it. Now you can reward me with a piece of cake."

"Didn't you have any after we cut it?" Harry said with surprise.

"Ron ate my slice when I was out changing Hugo's nappy," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Cake, it is then," Harry summoned one with a flick of his hand, and Hermione smiled as she saw it flying over the heads over the dancers and reached out and grabbed it out of the air.

"Mmmm. Chocolate with black cherries," Hermione said as she picked up one of the dark chocolate curls that covered the frosting, "Trust you two not to go with a fruit cake."

"You have to have what you love," Harry said as he plucked a cherry out of the cake, ignoring Hermione's swatting hand. "Life is too short to do anything else." He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Enjoy the cake, I'm going to give Hugo to Ron and then I'm going to go take what I love and have my way with him."

OOOOOOOO

**Winter Solstice  
**

**December 22, 2035**

Draco finished talking to Teddy and set down his mobile. Figuring it was close enough to tea time he went to the large metal sink and filled the electric kettle. As he waited for the water to heat he gazed out the window. Smoke whispered out of the chimney of the converted Muggle garage that now served as Harry's workshop. Beyond their own yard was a long line of ramshackle back yards leading towards the sea.

Even after ten years of living in Morecambe the beauty of the location still could catch him off-guard. The waves were crashing against the rocky beach, the winter winds that guaranteed that only the most dedicated beachcombers would be out today.

Draco smiled as he remembered his reaction when Harry had returned from seeing Lakeland for the first time. Neville had inherited the property from his great aunt but had never had the funds or inclination to put the property in working order. Harry had tagged along with Neville when he went to inspect the property after the Muggle police had sent him a report that the property had been vandalized.

Upon returning, Harry had babbled on about how they should buy it and start running a seaside hotel. Draco had laughed outright at the suggestion. He was co-editor of the Quibbler and Harry was a highly regarded coach of the Cannons. Harry hadn't dropped the idea and finally he had decided to humor Harry and go to Morecambe to see the property.

To his astonishment, he had stood in the attic room and looked out at the sea through the grimy broken windows and realized that Harry was right. There was something compelling about the place. Staring out the window that May morning he had felt the calmness and somehow it felt like he was home. At that moment, he understood exactly what Harry had been trying to tell him after visiting Morecambe. They had always talked about wanting to escape from London and all of its crowds; clearly it was here that they were meant to be.

Within the week they had bought the property from Neville, who had strongly questioned their sanity even as he was signing the deed over to them. What had followed had been an intense, exhaustive year as Harry supervised the renovations during the week whilst Draco prepared to turn the running of the Quibbler over to Teddy. Draco had spent weekends with Harry in Morecambe, and together they had planned the reopening of the inn.

Neville's Great Aunt Lyona had been a Squib and the Lakeland had always been a Muggle resort. After much debate, they decided to specialize in being a family resort for Muggle-born witches and wizards where they could enjoy a holiday with their Muggle relatives. With careful warding they were able to provide electricity and Muggle comforts, namely television, ice and lights, for their Muggle guests. At the same time, wizarding guests did not have to fear using magic within the resort. Their final decision had been to only accept guests from April through October, giving them plenty of time to travel and re-energize for the next year's season.

Harry had been fascinated with the rebuilding process. Following the Muggle workmen around, he constantly asked questions and generally got in the way until finally one morning the foreman had greeted Harry with a tool belt of his own and told him that he was now his apprentice and his job was to do what he was told and stop asking questions. Harry had taken the lessons to heart, working side by side and learning the business from the ground floor up. That year for Christmas Draco had given Harry a fully equipped toolbox and woodworking set. Harry's tool collection quickly had outgrown the cupboard under the kitchen sink and Harry's first solo project had been converting the dilapidated garage into a workshop.

It had been obvious from the start that Harry's chief role in the adventure would be that of host and handyman. Seeking his own role Draco had retreated to the kitchen hesitantly, not sure if his experience in cooking meals for Harry and himself would translate into preparing breakfast for their guests. What followed had been weeks and months of gastronomic experimentation. Fortunately, Harry never complained about having to taste test dozens of muffins that Draco had baked day after day. By the time they had opened their doors he had developed scores of recipes that guaranteed that the Lakeland guests would not be disappointed. It was no small source of pride to him that guests often raved about his breakfasts in the Lancashire Life guest book that Harry had placed in the conservatory, continuing the tradition started by Lyona.

Glancing at the clock Draco placed a plate of muffins on the tray alongside the teapot. If he waited for Harry to come in for tea, he would be waiting all afternoon.

Celestina Walburga's Christmas album was blaring as he entered the workshop. Harry was energetically singing along as he sat at his workbench, carefully sanding a child sized rocking chair. His back was to the door and as he leaned forward to turn the chair his black t-shirt rose up exposing a flash of skin above his jeans, the jeans that Draco was fairly certain he had binned just last week, after the frayed holes over the knees had finally given way completely. Setting the tray down, he moved up behind Harry. Leaning over he kissed him on the back of the neck, laughing as Harry jumped. "Git," Harry grumbled as Draco straddled the bench behind him.

Draco ran his hands down Harry's thighs. The soft fabric of the worn-out jeans was so thin he could feel every muscle. "Pulled them out of the bin again, didn't you?"

"If you would stop putting them in the bin I wouldn't have to pull them out," Harry murmured as he set down the sandpaper and leaned back against Draco. "I don't think you truly appreciate how long it takes to get a pair of jeans so perfectly broken in and comfortable."

"Maybe it is time to start breaking in a new pair," Draco said as he kissed the nape of Harry's neck and slid his hands under Harry's tee.

"Don't start that, I have to get this finished before everyone arrives."

"Lovely, that's what thirty years of marriage will get you, the spark has clearly gone out."

"Unless I'm mistaken, there certainly were enough sparks this morning," Harry said with a laugh. Standing up and groaning as his knees noisily protested the motion, he sighed, "Although I definitely feel every ache of those thirty years."

"I think your aches and pains are more likely to be blamed on your insistence on chasing Snitches well past the usual age of retirement. Have some tea, you old whinger," Draco said as he walked over to the tray, "Besides, you've had a reprieve on getting the chair done. Little Remus isn't feeling well so Teddy and Helena decided to come tomorrow instead of tonight to make sure it doesn't get worse."

"We could go there if he isn't better by tomorrow," Harry took the tea mug that Draco held out to him and leaned against the worktable.

"I told him that, he said he'd let us know. I know he isn't keen on apparating with a sick child, I think you have to only try that once to know it is a bad idea."

Harry laughed in agreement, "Well, that will give me time to put the first coat on the chair today, yet. There is hope that I might get it done by Christmas."

"Eat your muffin. I will let you work until seven, and then you are mine. I am revising dinner plans since we are no longer feeding Teddy's brood."

"Hmmm. Have something in mind?" Harry asked as he grabbed two muffins off the plate.

"I was thinking of dinner in our room, lighting the solstice candles, and then having my way with you without having to worry about locking the door to prevent Remus, Lilith and Sebastian running in and catching us _in flagrante_."

"They do love their Grumpy," Harry said with a laugh, leaning out of the way as Draco swatted at him.

"I refuse to answer to that name. If they continue, I'll return their Christmas presents. I've made it perfectly clear what the acceptable name is that they may call me and it is not Grumpy," Draco said huffily.

"If the name fits..." Harry murmured as he took a bite of muffin, "Besides, grand-père is a mouthful for a two year old. I told you that three years ago."

"Speaking of mouthfuls, don't talk with your mouth full," Draco said with a wrinkle of his nose. "I have a dinner to make, I expect you cleaned up and dressed in respectable clothes by seven o'clock, in time to celebrate the Solstice." He leaned over and kissed Harry, "And, by respectable, I mean..."

"Yes, yes, I know... no holes," Harry walked back to the workbench and picked up the sandpaper. "Draco..."

Draco turned in the doorway, looking back at Harry questioningly, "Love you," Harry said.

"I love you, too," He opened the door, "Seven o'clock, don't be late or I'll start without you."

OOOOO

Hours later they lay on their bed, Harry's arm rested on Draco's chest his finger lightly tracing the faint scars that were still visible even after forty years. Draco stared up at the skylight. The moon was centered in the skylight, a crescent of perfection.

"Draco…" Harry propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at Draco.

Draco reached over and swept the hair back from Harry's face, admiring the silver that was streaked through the black at the temples, "Hmmm?"

"Have you ever wondered how our lives could have turned out differently, if we hadn't gotten together?"

"Having regrets?"

"Not likely, but if you think of everything we've been through. Everything that happened at school and the war, the odds of us actually ending up together must have been a million to one."

Draco shook his head, "No, we were even odds."

"What, one to one?" Harry laughed, "How do you figure that?"

"There was always something about you, you fascinated me. Pulled me to you like a Nargle to gold. I could have no sooner walked away from you than you could have me. And, it isn't despite all the things that happened at school but because of then," he reached down and stilled Harry's hand which was still tracing the Sectumsempra scar.

"What…we were destined to be together like a prophecy?" Harry said with a smile.

"Destiny? No, we've earned this," Draco motioned with his hands to the room around, "We worked hard

to get where we are now. You don't overcome what we've had to overcome without hard work. As hard as we worked to make this place a success."

"But what you said is true, I always felt drawn to you in school. I couldn't not notice where you were in the classroom, during meals, when I didn't know it drove me crazy."

"Well, we both know that I was up to no good, so you were wise to do so." Draco drawled, "Actually, it was this night," Draco tapped his chest, the scars, "When things began to change for me."

"What?" Harry sat upright, "What do you mean it changed you? Thirty years of marriage and you just decide to tell me this now?"

"Calm down, you damn Gryffindor." Draco pulled Harry down so that they were lying next to each other, "I never said anything because you were so upset the first time we slept together when you saw the scars. I didn't want to draw any more attention to them. I just meant during that night in the Hospital wing, I spent the entire night wondering what the hell we were doing. I almost used the Cruciatus on you, you almost killed me."

Harry opened his mouth to speak and Draco shushed him, "I lay there thinking how wrong it felt, I didn't want to fight you anymore, but I was trapped by who I was, what was being demanded of me. I was terrified but because of you, it made me realize that somehow I had to find a way to get free of this," he motioned to the faded Dark Mark on his arm. "It took a more than a year but I finally did. So, that is why I don't regret these scars. Everything happens for a reason. We are together for a reason"

Harry kissed his chest, "I wished I had known that, of all the things that happened in the war that night was the one that shames me the most. When I thought I'd—"

"We both know you wouldn't hurt a spider, Mr. Expelliarmus," Draco said with a laugh, he shifted to look at Harry's face, "But I love you more today than the day we got married, and if you had told me that on our wedding day, I never would have believed you."

Harry smiled, his eyes a flash of green in the moonlight, "Thirty years together, and I don't regret a minute of it. Not that you are easy to live with," he said with a smile as Draco laughed, "but we've made this our life. With all of its ups and downs and bumps. I can't imagine arguing or loving anyone else."

He reached over and kissed Draco, smiling into the kiss as Draco nipped at his lip.

Draco broke away, "Enough of this, you are going to turn us both into Hufflepuffs, I think that that is more than enough mushy confessions for one night. Good night, Harry," Draco turned towards his side and smiled to himself as Harry murmured good night and slid his hand over Draco's, gently threading their fingers together.

********FIN*************

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Natasha for giving permission to use your stories, can't remember how many things I stole but easily over twenty little tidbits... The hardest thing about writing this quartet was not getting sucked back into re-reading Turn, Salt and all the other stories as I skimmed them for nuggets to borrow.


End file.
